


A Welcome Surprise

by TheWalnutGallery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SaiOuMota - Freeform, Saioumota week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalnutGallery/pseuds/TheWalnutGallery
Summary: Momota invites his boyfriends to his house, they were not told that he had a dog. Cuteness ensues.Saioumota Week 2018 Day 3 - Pets





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Saioumota Week 2018 Day 3 - Pets (https://saioumotaweek.tumblr.com/). Tried to make this one much shorter after the really long one yesterday! I originally wrote something for the prompt 'sweets' but decided that I didn't like how it came out and opted to re-write it late last night!
> 
> Time for fluff!

The sharp chime of the doorbell rang out through the otherwise quiet neighborhood. When one thought of Kaito Momota’s home a silent, almost dead residential area was not what came to mind. He’d told them both before that he lived with his grandparents, but it still did not fit his boisterous personality. Saihara shifted slightly, unsure whether to ring the bell again or just wait quietly outside. The energetically bouncing boy beside him however was less hesitant. 

“Ring, ring, ring, open up Momota-chan!” He yelled, bobbing his body in front of Saihara and reaching a single finger to the bell, pushing the button repeatedly. Saihara immediately panicked at the amount of noise Ouma was making, making loud shushing noises and uselessly flailing his hands in the air. 

“I hear ya, I hear ya!” the deep voice boomed from inside the building, loud footsteps thudding around behind the closed door soon followed by unmistakable shrill barks. Saihara saw Ouma’s movements halt immediately, suddenly interested in the source of the new noise. 

The door flung open, Momota scowling down at the shorter boy. 

“Why do you always have to make so much noise?” he sighed in resignation of his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Shut up, you have a dog?” the order and question came out in one rushed breath as he darted under Momota’s arm into his house. 

“Shoes,” Momota pointed at the shoe rack beside the front door, moving aside to let Saihara in as well. Ouma slipped his shoes off, leaving them lazily by the front door as he dashed further into the house on the hunt. Momota followed after him, wary of the potential for destruction that came with letting Ouma near anything really. Saihara let out a small laugh to himself as he was left to close the door, remove his own shoes and tidy up the other’s. 

He soon joined the two in Momota’s living room. He let his eyes wander over the room, taking it in, and finally came to rest on the scene in front of him. Ouma was staring wide-eyed at the equally curious golden retriever, it was almost like a contest over who would look away last. 

“Her name is Jupiter,” Momota introduced the dog, waving an arm towards her. 

“Obviously you’d name her something lame like that, nerd,” Ouma sneered, not looking away from the pet for a moment. If Ouma had a tail it would probably be wagging just like hers was. 

“Hey, it’s a super cool name and she loves it! Right Jupiter?” His voice descended into something resembling baby talk as he bent his knees and ran his hand across her eager head. “She’s really friendly, you can play with her if you want,” he turned to Ouma, grin never leaving his face, glad to see looking so excited. 

“I bet you like being called Jupy more, right?” he whispered, slowly reaching out a hand towards her face, more hesitant than usual. The dog sniffed at the hand before letting out a huff and shifting her body towards it, tail speed increasing. Suddenly his hands were upon her, firmly rubbing along the sides of her over excited body as she wiggled side to side, rocking her head happily. 

“Looks like they’re getting on well,” Saihara gave a warm smile as he looked towards Momota who was wearing an equally brilliant grin at the sight. 

“Everyone loves her, she’s friendly and beautiful,” Momota boasted proudly. 

“But Jupy loves me the most,” Ouma interrupted, settling on scratching behind her forward perked ears. 

“As if, she loves her owner the most, duh,” Momota argued back, suddenly fierce over the accusation. 

“Nuh uh, she obviously loves me the most now!” Momota shoved his hands down towards the dog, determined to prove his point. Ouma moved his own hands out of her fur. 

“Jupiter, come to me, your most important person,” Momota beckoned in that babying voice. 

“Don’t listen to him Jupy, escape the shackles of your master slave relationship! Rebel!” Ouma stretched out his arms to either side of himself as he gave his speech. 

Then, the moment of truth. Of course, the blonde dog did not understand either argument, and simply approached the person that had loved her most recently. Ouma’s smug face at that moment was something Momota would never forget. 

“Doesn’t mean anything, brat,” he hissed under his breath, standing up straight. 

“It means,” he drawled, “that Jupy loves me the most. End of.” 

Sahara calmly offered Momota comfort in the form of a back rub. 

“She doesn’t mean it,” he whispered to the sulking boy. 

“I know,” he grumbled bitterly, “anyway let me show you guys around the rest of the house! There’s no one else in right now so I’ll give you the grand tour!” 

“I wanna stay here with Jupy!” Ouma complained loudly, fingers threading through soft, warm fur. Saihara caught sight of the irate twitch of Momota’s brow in response. 

“It’s fine, I still want to see the rest of the house,” Saihara offered, met with a firm nod. 

 

The pair vanished from the living room, Saihara quietly following Momota as he theatrically gestured to the various rooms and recounted stories about the items around his house. A particularly nice seashell that he came across after winning a boat race against his ‘rival of the sea’ (Saihara found it easier not to ask too many questions), a pressed flower now on display that he’d encountered in a jungle, a collection of galaxy themed cushions – the house was filled with all sorts of stuff. 

Momota was a very sentimental person, though Ouma would call him a ‘hoarder’. If there was a story behind an item, it was almost impossible to get Momota to part with it. Saihara had learned this when he and Ouma had given him, amongst other gifts, a balloon for his birthday. Weeks later he’d commented that he’d finally had to throw it away after it had completely deflated and had sat dead on his floor for days. He’d still seemed upset that he’d had to get rid of it at all. He was the kind of person to keep every card given to him as well. No one knew where he kept them, but they were all somewhere. His two boyfriends had agreed to not give him perishable gifts like flowers or balloons again, just stuff that makes sense to keep forever. 

Saihara didn’t understand the need to attach so many feelings onto an item. If it was related to a good memory, then you would keep the memory even without the item. He had always kept a tidy room, throwing things away as soon as he no longer needed it. As for Ouma, neither of them were quite sure. They could never believe what he said about things that he had and he hadn’t let them around where he lived, so it remained a mystery. What was clear, however, was that he certainly did not have a dog. Saihara hadn’t grown up with any pets either since his house was often left empty when he was at school and his Uncle was at work, he liked pets sure enough but wasn’t overly enthralled by them either. 

“Pretty awesome, right?” the words pulled him from his thoughts, snapping him back to reality where Momota was beaming at him, holding a carefully cared for bonsai in his hand. 

“Ah, that’s been cut really well,” he noted with interest, “do you look after it?” 

“No, I suck at these things, my Grandma’s the one who can do this stuff,” the sparkle in his eyes told Saihara that he held as much pride for the achievements of his family as he does for his own, and for those of sidekicks. He always found something to be positive about, which was something they all loved very much about him. 

Once Saihara had been shown all the rooms in the house, and lectured about many of the ornaments, they went back down to the living room to check on Ouma and Jupiter. What befell them was a shockingly adorable sight. 

 

Laid across the plush carpet of the room were the two, bundled up together in a mass of arms and fur and paws. Ouma’s petite form was really not that much larger than the dog’s own body, the two embraced in some sort of loving cuddle. They must have missed their play session to tire them both out like that in such a short amount of time, but the result was certainly cute. 

“I need a picture,” Saihara’s voice was barely audible, not wanting to alert either to his presence, fishing out his mobile phone from his pocket with minimal movements. A ‘click’ rang out from the device as the picture was taken, a pleased smirk on his face. It was definitely something he could joke about and threaten to use against Ouma at a later date, but for now the picture was just for him and Momota to stare at when needed. 

“You guys done with you dumb, boring tour?” Ouma sleepily asked, having heard the click he could probably guess the source. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have stood for something like that to happen, but he felt safe with the two, knowing nothing serious could possibly come of this. 

“It wasn’t dumb or boring,” Saihara lightly laughed, “Momota-kun has a lot of interesting stuff.” 

“Nothing in this house will be as cool as Jupy though,” he mumbled back, finally untangling himself from the resting dog and sitting up. 

“You ever have any pets?” Momota was the one to ask the question, the boy clearly loved the dog so he wondered if it was a nostalgia thing. 

“Well I’ve had a big man-eating snake, and a pack of wolves we trained to take down rival criminal syndicates, do they count?” he excitedly spoke, leaning forward and gesturing wildly. 

“No, only real ones count,” Saihara pointed out keeping his tone light-hearted. 

“Only real ones? You didn’t say that!” he whined in return, earning laughs from the other two. Momota sat himself behind Ouma, palms against the floor. 

“What did you two get up to?” he asked, flicking his eyes between Ouma and Jupiter. Saihara moved to sit beside them both as well, letting his own slender fingers brush against the dog’s fur. It felt nice, he could understand why people liked petting animals, but the feeling wasn’t enough to justify the keeping of a pet. 

“We played tug of war with one of your gross old stinky socks,” he grinned, no evidence of a sock in sight. 

“As long as you both had fun,” he gave in, leaning down towards the smaller boy’s face and placing a chaste kiss against his lips. His strangely damp lips. He quickly pulled back, eyes wide and confused as Ouma’s signature ‘nishishi’ laugh slipped past his teeth. 

“Indirect dog kiss,” he whispered through his grin. 

“Ugh! Gross!” Momota instantly jumped up, wiping his lips with the sleeves of his jacket in a panic. “Who lets a dog lick their face?!“ he continued to yell. Saihara couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, but the laughter quickly subsided as a sudden force was pressed against his own lips out of nowhere. His eyes flicked open in time to see a close up Ouma. 

“Spreading the dog kiss,” he giggled, Saihara drawing himself back to wipe his lips with less enthusiasm than Momota. 

Well, he was cute for a minute at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this prompt and my attempt at writing something cute! 
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought, I'm looking to try to improve my own writing so any suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
